custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Starscream7
—The CBW Community Team Welc... Why hasn`t anyone welcomed you yet? This is the wierdest thing I did ever see, not Jareroden97, nor TheSlicer have welcomed you,and you`ve been here for two days already! Well, here is your first welcome, from me, VNT, the creator of the VNT Multiverse, and, more popular, Killcount! Well, you already made seven edits, I see, so you probably know the users a bit now (If you look up Recent Changes and My Home). But, let`s start off my shortened version of my uninteresting lines of text: Admins: User:TheSlicer, User:Jareroden97, and User:Chicken Bond. Other links:Custom Bionicles:Sandbox, MoS, and . Wel, this was VNT, welcoming you and... Forgetting something. What I wanted to tell you: We do not make pages for HF Characters. All HF info can go to the Custom Hero Factory Wiki, of which you can find a link on my Userpage, since I don`t bother to get the site adress here. Welcome from HI Hello, Enjoy your stay at CBW--Reptor17 16:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) There's a custom hero factory wiki? Thanks for the invatation! And it's nice to meet you. I would like to give you a try out invitation for the tryouts on my blog for BIONICLE Reality. Creator 613 and Reptor17 have volunteered to do the screenplay, and Creator17 has volunteered to be the voice of Teridax. My moc is nearlly 3 feet tall that will be in the series! Hope you try it out! Starscream7 19:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 What Is It??????????? --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 22:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) What is what? My moc? Starscream7 22:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 He means BIONICLE RealityReptor17 22:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) OH! Any character on my userpage that says BIONICLE: Reality. Starscream7 22:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I noticed you put Vorox under Other Evil Creatures but they're Neutral--Reptor17 22:13, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I know...I have a lot to edit. Thanks for pointing it out, Reptor! Made a desicion on who you want to voice, or if you want to? Starscream7 22:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Here'ya go 300px Collector1 Reality part 1 In the beginning of the Movie there’s a narrative by Tahu. “Makuta Teridax is alive and has taken over The Matoran universe and Spherus Magna. We formed A rebellion and split in two groups. One group is in the Archives while the other is on spheres magna, in the ruins of the Arena Magna. The Group in the archives was working on a space ship, and that is where our story begins…” In the archive. A couple of Toa and Glatorian are Working on the ship. As several Makuta, Rahkshi, and other “bad Guys” enter the room. The crew Quickly get on the ship and it lifts off out threw a hole in the ceiling. Teridax Yells swearing his Revenge. Vakama And Gali look at the Ship, still in view and Whisper “Good luck” Meanwhile on the ship, the Crew Members are on the Bridge Leaving the Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna. Outside of the ship it’s Reveal that a Makuta ship is chasing them. The ship shoots at them. It goes down on A Nearby planet. Strakk heres some Whispering outside and goes to open the. That’s all I have so far. Reality part 1 In the beginning of the Movie there’s a narrative by Tahu. “Makuta Teridax is alive and has taken over The Matoran universe and Spherus Magna. We formed A rebellion and split in two groups. One group is in the Archives while the other is on spheres magna, in the ruins of the Arena Magna. The Group in the archives was working on a space ship, and that is where our story begins…” In the archive. A couple of Toa and Glatorian are Working on the ship. As several Makuta, Rahkshi, and other “bad Guys” enter the room. The crew Quickly get on the ship and it lifts off out threw a hole in the ceiling. Teridax Yells swearing his Revenge. Vakama And Gali look at the Ship, still in view and Whisper “Good luck” Meanwhile on the ship, the Crew Members are on the Bridge Leaving the Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna. Outside of the ship it’s Reveal that a Makuta ship is chasing them. The ship shoots at them. It goes down on A Nearby planet. Strakk heres some Whispering outside and goes to open the. That’s all I have so far.--Reptor17 00:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Tahu Hey, is Tahu's role open? I was wondering because im pretty sure i have his voice down. Please respond. on My Talk page ~ ~ So do i just post my audition here. Or do i already have it? ~ ~ Tahu Audition thumb|300px|left|here ya go Hey there... I have a concept for a prequel miniseries to BIONICLE: Reality that I can make for you, should you wish it. If I do make it, it will tell the story of Teridax's rise to power, told from the point of view of Kalmah. As you can see, this ends immediately prior to the beginning of Reality. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Journey's End Of course you can! Tell me what screenplay you want or the character you want to voice. LOL! ~ ~ Voice auditions I would like all the people who voice characters in Reality that also appear in The Last Barraki to prepare to audition for the mini-series. (I don't know what characters you're playing yet, so I'm just letting you know to be careful.) Also, I'm pretty good at voice editing, so could I help you with the post-production of Reality? Oh, by the way, here are my auditions. (I don't have a character; I'm just auditioning to see if you can give me some parts.) *Link 1 *Link 2 *Link 3 [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:27, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if I might be able to help you with pre-production somehow... maybe I could assemble a trailer? (Believe me, I'm good at that.) And I'm going to start filming today... I'll upload the first few shots and show them to you to see if they have your approval. (Can I see the beginning of the movie, by the way? It doesn't matter if it doesn't have any voices or anything...) [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure! you can make the trailer. Here are some mixed up pictures I took WARNING! SPOILERS! BIONICLE: Reality sneak peek to: TheSlicer Wait... I thought it wasn't stop-motion... [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) It isn't. These are some of the pictures Starscream7 13:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 BR auditions Hey, I was just passing through slice's talk page, when I noticed you wanted me to do voice acting. I'm happy to voice act, though I don't know how i'll get it to you. Also, just to let ya know, I have a very deep, yet very British voice. If I was to audition would that be alright? --Chicken Bond 21:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yup! You are going to voice military Sergeant Bill Kirp and Makuta Stronius (Only one line). Thank you so much for replying because now we have the entire cast! what you do is you record yourself saying a line and than you send it to me. Stronius needs a deep voice and Kirp can sound just like you do. Stronius's only line is "Everyone, Attack!" Again, thank you for completing the cast! Starscream7 23:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7, The Director of BIONICLE: Reality No Problem No problemo. Also, now that I have a YT account, what character should I voice in BR? Jareroden97 20:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, I have completed the cast, but I will need you for... WARNING! MAJOR SPOILER AHEAD! You can voice as many characters as you want if a sequel to BIONICLE: Reality is made. Thank you for responding! '' Lines Hey, its me again. Since i've only just read your message above; could you please tell me Kirp's lines. Also, are there nay other characters can I play or are we fully booked? (This time reply on my talk page XD) --Chicken Bond 20:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Soundtrack Just a suggestion for the Reality soundtrack: perhaps you could use that of The Dark Knight, as that's what I'm using for The Last Barraki... [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'''Beware]] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you! I will Starscream7 15:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 are you still taking suggestions for music? user:starkiller510 silence will fall 17:01, September 12, 2010 (UTC) by the way, this is pluto. Yes, I am. I have 9 so far. Any ideas? Starscream7 17:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 yep how about this and this! AWESOME! I WILL USE THEM BOTH! ' 'Starscream7 17:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 for credits, use (if there are any credits)this! Yo Can I make a prequel to BIONICLE: Reality if I wanted to? Collector1 There already is one, but maybe if there is a sequel. Thank you! Starscream7 18:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Yeah, a sequel. Collector1 If BIONICLE: Reality has been commented enough as good once it comes out, than yes, a prequel to the sequel. Starscream7 18:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 Modified lines Hey. I'm setting up recording gear to record my known line, but I was wondering if I could change the line from "Everyone, attack! to "Soldiers! Attention, at arms! Now, attack! --Chicken Bond 11:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so it's a slideshow... I didn't know that... Anyway, I'll do it now. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Is there any other way I can be involved in the BIONICLE: Reality project? --Chicken Bond 21:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No...sorry Starscream7 22:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC)Starscream7 I really don't know yet. I'm kind of busy right now, as I'm doing a little something special for the Gigas Magna Storyline. But I'm finishing the screenplay for the first part of The Last Barraki, and I'm probably going to start filming around Monday. I'm going to make each of the ten parts at around the same time, with the beginning coming out perhaps sometime late this year or early the next. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, he's Vican, but it really doesn't matter. He never even speaks, and he's never addressed by name... [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Why did you do that to the Voting Center Archive? You're not an admin nor has the article been featured, so please refrain from making such edits. Toa Fairon ' Since i was too tired to ask you last night (At least from my perspective of time), I will ask you now, why did you add unapproved content to the archive section? Whilst you are generally a fairly well-meaning contributor to this wiki, please refrain from vandalizing. As of now, you've been given a VERY minor warning by myself, though I would like to know the reason for your edit. --Chicken Bond 23:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 3 10s um, Why in the Characters page Tahu has 10/10 on all his stats, it makes no Sense?Reptor17 18:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) But that's not what I asked. What I asked is why does Tahu have 10/10 on all his stats Re: Ah, I see. A simple misunderstanding by your part. Apology accepted. --Chicken Bond 20:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Er... that isn't a MOC contest page. It's an archive for pages that have previously won the 'Featured Article' position on the main page in the past. --Chicken Bond 20:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I got your message. Well, to be honest, the best thing to do would be to engage in ''civilized discussion. Saying "Half the stuff up there doesn't make sense. Just close this blog down. NOW!" isn't considered civilized. If you can't come up with a logical, reasonable argument against something, then I'm afraid no one's going to listen to you. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'''Beware]] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Which is my point. If you need to talk about it, then talk about it. I suppose you are free to talk in an uncivilized manner if you want, but no one will listen if you do. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, why did you edit my article The Doctor? He will not appear in any known movies yet. He will be appearing in a couple of YouTube videos, though. But ask me before you edit my articles. TardirProductions 26.09.2010 So, if i see it right, you have a character named The Doctor too, but still, why do you edit my article? RE BioTube is the name most commonly used for the part of the Bionicle Community that lives on Youtube. It's a big mess there, with a constant stream of flaming wars, rants and bullying. It used to be cool there though, but since it has fallen into a state this bad, some people have decided to take BioTube out. SubAqua 23:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if I could maybe put BIONICLE: Reality together when it's finished, as I'm pretty experienced with editing programs and the like... [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I think it would be better if you went to and registered an email address. That way, you could contact me, and once we have email communication established, you'll be able to attach all the Reality files and send them to me. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Participate in the new Rernahk Backstory Contest!!! --Chicken Bond 08:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Pic How did you put a picture of Starscream in the infobox? I don't know that yet, lol. TardirProductions 01.10.2010 Random logical thing of logic I was just wondering if you should change something about Reality. In your plot, it says that the resistance wants the Mask of Life because it could reunite Spherus Magna, but to be honest that doesn't seem like a very rational thing to do. Combining three planets is not going to help the war effort unless your enemies are on the planet (plus, the Ignika wouldn't work for that purpose anyway). What would make sense is if the resistance wants it to use against Teridax, or at the very least for leverage. What do you think? [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 09:48, October 8, 2010 (UTC) CHFW Yeah, I know. I already edited there, but I have no ideas for a story right now. Thanks for the invite, though! CFHW Honestly, I can't say that I do, sorry. Still, I think Argh may do that in the future, as I plan to. He does a lot of fanfiction on the Lego Messageboards, even for stuff non-Bionicle. Rest assured, I will come up with some idea sometime, probably after I finish Land of War. I'll be only writing Kanahka's Chronicle then, and not very intensely, as it will be shorter than a novel. I will also be making Wikitronia, but I have a plan to do that quite easily. Expect me then. [[User: Sidorak12814|'''''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|''1]][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|2'']][[Altronia Continuity|''8]][[The Spiffy Chronicles|1'']][[Avenging Alliance|''4]] 19:04, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Oooh, coolio! Thanks! :) At the moment, I don't know of anyone who wold want to go there (as, as you well know, most useres on here have a burning hatred of Hero Factory). XD No, I don't really have anything against it. I see that just because it is the replacemetn for BIONICLE, people sholdn't hate it (even though I don't know why the two couldn't have just co-existed). I do agree though that some of the sets could be just a ''tad better. XP Yeah, I know right? XD And what about:Corroder used his corrosive goo to make the heroes corrode. XD XD Nice! Jareroden97 17:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Tons. But I'm mostly found here. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 00:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: I do think I'll be staying on the is Wiki for quite a long time coming, or at least I really hope I will. And as for your last question, my answer is yes, I do consider us friends (just look at my page XD). Jareroden97 00:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) TDC Hello Hello! Itsa me Jman98! Anyways, I wanted to tell you that your Chapter 4 summery is amazing! I liked all your edits. But Theta is a female. Tootles ~Jman 98~ 02:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay!! Okay, Starscream7, I'll let you write the chapters. Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but the 3 neighbors can't voice. Sorry, but I'm looking for people who will make the film seem darker toned then most BIONICLE films. I don't think "Little" kids will get the job done. But other than that, I definatly okay with everything else. I think it will show off the dark tone by killing off Shadowplayer. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 08:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, I thought of the future chapters in my head when I was writing the other ones down. So no, those can't be in Tahu's head. But the film will make it look like it was in his head. Onua and Pohatu were killed for dramatic effect. Anyways, the film is not a happy film where the good guys always win. So that's why I killed Pohatu and Onua. I didn't do it just because, besides Onua is my favorite character. So, if you need anymore help tell me. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 21:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) HEY!! I saw the (inactive) edits you did to TDC. Please don't EVER do it again. I would've thought you got the point after TheSlicer undid you edit. :--[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] 09:11, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok? Huh, what do you mean? Do you not like the ones I wrote? Please Reply!! ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 00:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapters Sorry for the late reply, just got a new transformer and I went to dinner and a movie, but any who, I was going to a major fight seen in Reunion between Takanuva, Kopaka, The Shredder, and Tahu. Tahu and The Shredder vs Takanuva and Kopaka. The Assassin has set bombs everywhere because he knew that Tahu was gonna get there first, he also knew that Tahu and Shredder were going to re team up. The Shredder at the end betrays Tahu. The fight was going to have a huge avalanche, done in CGI, caused by more bombs left by The Assassin. At the end, The Shredder grabs Takanuva, while he's on the ground, and stabs him in the face with his claw. I re wrote 14 and edited 15 because I needed to be acurate to what I have in the script, LOLZ. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 04:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thank you for telling me, I have warned him, and if he vandalizes again I shall block him. Jareroden97 03:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thats all good and all (Assumingly) but I want to write Journey's End and Epilogue. Also, why are you leaving the wiki? But, I guess you have your reasons for joining the replacement, but whatever. Also, the reasons I re wrote some of the chapters you wrote is because the seemed to much like Hero Factory to me, no offence. Please Reply soon! ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 02:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC)